Mega Man EXE and Mega Man Zero world:Combined!
by RagingDemon2011
Summary: My first fan fiction submitted in the internet so far, so don't expect much from my writing. Lan Hikari and his NetNavi Mega Man EXE are about to face their most challenging battles.Please R&R! Final and bonus chapters added. PS: I don't own Mega Man.
1. Chapter 1

**Mega Man EXE's world and Mega Man Zero world: Combined!**

Before reading: This is my FIRST FAN FICTION I've submitted to the Internet so far, so don't expect much from my wrting!

Chapter 1: X's reawakening

It was a peaceful day at ACDC town…

The boy named Lan, sat on the park, and wondered what to do.

"Man, I'm so board. Mega Man, can you think of something to do?" Lan asked.

"Um… why don't we hit the net for a while?" Mega Man suggested.

"Yeah! Okay!" Lan exclaimed…

When suddenly, there was an email.

"Hold on, I'll open it." Lan said.

"It's from dad! What would he be up to?" Lan wondered.

"Lan, I have something to show you. Why not come to the SciLab and take a look?" The email was written.

"Cool! Let's check it out, Mega Man!" Lan said.

"Right!" Mega Man said.

Meanwhile, in the real world, yet another location…

There was the Resistace warrior, Zero, who lost his best friend X while he was in his 100 years of sleep.

Then he saw a Dimensional gate. He thought he should enter the CyberWorld.

Back to Lan's world…

Lan arrived at the SciLab and met his dad in the office.

"Hey dad, is there something to show me?" Lan asked.

"Oh hi Lan. And yes, you bet I do!"

Dr. Hikari typed on a huge keyboard on a huge computer. The computer showed some words and executed a Navi.

"Whoa, what kind of Navi is that?" Lan wondered.

"It's a new breed of Navi, named Mega Man X exe." Dr. Hikari replied.

"Mega Man…X?" Lan stuttered.

"Yes. It's a new kind of project I thought of doing. A new kind of Navi. Remember when Mega Man got absorbed along with Alpha, and I revived him?" Dr. Hikari reminded Lan.

"Yeah…" Lan said.

"I made a clone version of Mega Man. I studied, not took away, some of Mega Man's parts and thought of making another version of Mega Man, but another breed of Navi who can actually make his own decisions without a help of an operator, like a human in short." Dr. Hikari finished.

"So this is a clone version of Mega Man?" Lan asked.

"Correct." Dr. Hikari answered.

"Hey Mega Man, why don't you talk to him a bit?" Lan suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Mega Man agreed.

"Jack in, Mega Man! Execute!" Lan said as he jacked in Mega Man.

Then in the Cyberworld, Mega Man came close to Mega Man X.

"Hi… I'm Mega Man…" Mega Man greeted.

But X said nothing.

"Um… not much of a talker, eh?" Mega Man said.

"You're nothing more than a fake…" X insulted.

"What…?" Mega Man said.

"You're a fake I said. You're nothing but a mere a clone version of me!" X yelled.

"What are you talking about…?" Mega Man wondered.

"I have been created more than hundred years ago, and my data has been scattered from my body to a boy… who was dead, named Hub while a doctor has tried to modify him to a Navi…and that was YOU!" X said.

"I'm the clone! Impossible!" Mega Man huffed.

"That's not true, X! You are the clone version of Mega Man! He's not a clone!" Dr. Hikari informed.

"Silence! I do not listen to anyone who has created a clone of me!" X shouted, and aimed his X-Buster at Mega Man.

"Mega Man! Is he asking for a fight!" Lan asked.

"I guess so. Okay Lan, get things ready!" Mega Man replied.

"Okay! Battle Routine, set!" Lan said.

"Execute!" Mega Man said.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mega Man VS X

"Bring it on, you fake!" X said.

"I got things ready, Mega Man! Wide Blade Battle Chip!" Lan said.

"Wiiide Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade!" Mega Man screamed (not in pain, but as he was running he did)

"Such pathetic attacks affect me not!" X warned, and dodged Mega Man's blow.

"Shoot your Mega Buster!" Lan commanded.

"Okay, Mega Buster!" Mega Man did as Lan told him to.

"Hmph, your weapon is also a fake." X insulted.

X shot an X- Buster shot at Mega Man and hit Mega Man bad.

"Ugh! … Lan, we're gonna have a tough time on this!" Mega Man warned Lan.

"Okay, got things covered. Let's use a Navi Chip this time!" Lan suggested.

"Roll Battle Chip!" He said.

Lan inserted the Chip and summoned Roll.

"And you're sending a toy into this battle? What a joke!" X laughed.

He blasted his X- Buster at Roll and she vanished.

"What! Not even a Navi Chip works!" Lan complained in horror.

"This guy is strong as Bass…" Mega Man reminded.

"Bass! That's the answer!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Lan asked.

"Both Mega Man and Bass wre absorbed by Alpha, remember? Maybe some of his data were some of the ones I picked up from him. Maybe that is why X is acting like this." Dr. Hikari said.

"He's got point, Lan. Maybe that's why." Mega Man said.

"It has to be! Mega Man, for now we have to stop him from making this mess!" Lan commanded.

"I know, okay, send me a Battle Chip!" Mega Man reminded.

"Okay, how about LifeAura E, HeroSword E with Atk+30!" Lan said.

He inserted the Chips in, and Mega Man was engulfed in a powerful Aura, with a sword on his hand.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaa!" Mega Man rushed in for an attack.

X grabbed the sword.

"Ugggh….So… powerful…like Zero's Z-Saber…" X mumbled.

"Uwoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Mega Man screamed with power.

"Noooooo!" X 's hands could no longer hold on to the sword, and he was sliced in half.

"Huff huff… that was short, but tough. Dad really made him strong!" Mega Man said.

Mega Man carried X's data.

"Do you see the Capsule over there, Mega Man? Put X in there." Dr. Hikari ordered.

"No problamo." Mega Man did as he was asked so.

Dr. Hikari typed some things with his keyboard.

"You boys go home, but I might call you for some backup if X is like this again." Dr. Hikari said.

"Okay. Well I'm starving, so yeah… see ya, dad!" Lan bid his dad farewell and so did his dad.

Lan came home for dinner, and his mom greeted her two sons.

"Aren't you hungry, Lan?" His mom asked.

"Yes! I need something to eat!" Lan replied.

"Well, I'm almost done. Wait for a while." Lan's mom said.

Meanwhile, when Lan was eating, someone came to his homepage.

It was Zero.

"Where am I…?" Zero wondered.

He investigated the homepage.

Back in the real world…

"Oof! That was good…but no more…I'm stuffed!" Lan said.

"Lan, would you over the plates to me?" Mrs. Hikari asked Lan.

"Sure." Lan handed over his plates to his mom and went up to his room.

"Let's hit the net, Mega Man!" Lan suggested.

"Okay!" Mega Man agreed.

After jacking in, Mega Man faced someone he never saw in his life before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zero's search

Okay I'm sorry for the delay, but here we go!

"Um… excuse me, who are you?" Mega Man asked the Navi er… Reploid.

"The name is Zero… and you are suppose to be a Neo Arcadian officer, I suppose?" Zero asked.

"Me…? Um… no…" Mega Man replied.

"And where am I…?"

"You could say you're in the world of internet, or inshort, Cyberworld. You're in my operator's homepage." Mega Man replied.

Just then, Zero paused, but something, in his expression, was wrong.

"X… is he here!" Zero wondered.

"X! He's in SciLab right now…" Mega Man answered.

"Take me there… now! You must!" Zero insisted.

Mega Man didn't have anything else to do, so he decided to take Zero there. But Mega Man wondered why he was looking for X.

When the two arrived to the SciLab, Mega Man had to ask the Navi(in his perspective) something.

"Who are you…?" Mega Man questioned.

"I am… Zero…" Zero answered.

"So why are you looking for X anyway…?" Mega Man asked.

Zero paused, and said, "It was hundred years ago… me and X… were close…" Zero replied.

Mega Man couldn't believe what Zero said. X and Zero were CLOSE!

"But when I sealed myself in the Time Capsule, and while that time, X fought so hard without me, and somehow, he was gone, but a brilliant scientist, Ciel recreated X, a copy version of him. But the copy version declared war. But when I have finally awoken from the Time Capsule, Ciel revived me and I was back to life… and I had to fight against him." Zero added.

"That's… sad…" Mega Man commented.

The two continued on to the SciLab computer, and lead him to the capsule that X was in.

"This is the… Copy version… another one. This must be Copy X MK.III. Whose idea was it to make this thing! This can destroy the Cyberworld if he was to be awakened!" Zero warned.

"What! Copy version…? So that's not really X…? And why MK. III?" Mega Man asked multiple questions at once.

"The MK.I was made by Ciel… then MK II was recreated by Weil. Then MK III… made by whoever made this Copy." Zero replied.

"So he's saying that's not X? That's just a clone!" Lan asked from the Real world.

"I guess so. We better email dad right now, or things will be…" Mega Man stopped.

All of a sudden, X broke free from the Time Capsule.

"So Zero, you came." X said.

"You… no, you can't be…!" Zero said.

"You fool! I'll be indestructible… once I gather enough power from the Cyberworld, I will destroy BOTH OF YOU! MEGA MAN EXE, ZERO, SOMEDAY YOU WILL DIE…!" Copy X screamed and escaped.

"No… we're too late…" Mega Man muttered.

"We have to email dad now!" Lan paniced.

As that was happening, X searched numerous places for power. Then he noticed someone powerful… Proto Man.

But Mega Man and Zero came along, with Proto Man asking if he's seen X.

"You mean Dr. Hikari's new project? Nope, I haven't." Proto Man said.

Just then, X came close to Proto Man and yelled, "DIE!" and started to choke Proto Man.

"Proto Man!" Mega Man called.

"Mega Man, cut his arm off! Wide Blade!" Lan called.

Mega Man sliced X's arm.

"Hmph, those pathetic attacks don't affect me." X said, while his arm grew back.

"But I must search somewhere else… for power to destroy both you… and with that power, I will finally become a true hero!" X exclaimed, and vanished.

"Lan, did you email dad yet?" Mega Man questioned.

"Yeah, I just sent it right now." Lan replied.

"Good, maybe dad might reply sometime." Mega Man said.

"Yeah… well let's jack out. And Zero, where's your operator?" Lan asked.

But Zero was gone already. But this was going to be much tougher than WWW, Gospel, or tougher than Nebula. Either way, Lan and Mega Man were ready for a new challenging adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yep another chapter it is!

It was next morning, Lan finally woke up after Mega Man alarmed in his PET about dozen times or so to make Lan finally wake up.

"Lan, wake up!" Mega Man said.

"Just a few more minutes… Mega Man…" Lan groaned.

"Oh, and you got mail, by the way." Mega Man informed.

"Who is it from…?" Lan asked.

"Its from dad! He replied your mail!" Mega Man answered.

"Really!" Lan exclaimed as he finally woke up.

"Yea. Here, wait. It says, 'Thank you for your warning, Lan. The officials are now looking for X right now. In their opinion, they think he is currently in Undernet. Leave this to the officials… we'll call you for help when we need you.' Yeah, that's it."

"I hope the officials will be okay, because the last time we fought him, we weren't anything much to him." Lan said.

"Wait, you got a phone call." Mega Man informed.

Lan answered the phone, wondering who it would be.

It was Lan's childhood and best friend, Mayl.

"Lan, are you busy today?" She questioned.

"Me? No… not really." Lan answered, hoping that the officials won't call him about X.

"Well, its because…Yai's next birthday is three days from now." Mayl warned.

"WHAT! Just three more days!." Lan paniced, and looked at the calendar. Yep, she was right, it was Yai's birthday.

"I was wondering…if we can go shopping together…?" Mayl wondered.

Now that question made Lan panic again. We can all just know from Lan, that Mayl is his secret crush. He started to blush!

"Um, Lan, are you…." Mayl stopped.

"Y-y-yeah! I'm fine! Sure, that would be fine!" Lan exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll see you at noon." Mayl said.

Lan started to blush even more. But after all, shopping wouldn't be so bad anyway… but where can he buy stuff? What would Yai really want? Those questioned were stuck in Lan's mind.

"Mega Man, what do you think Yai would like as a birthday present? Not money, she's already rich, not an antique, we already bought her one. Not a rare battle chip, she can afford one anytime." Lan paniced.

"Relax, Lan, Mayl might figure that out. Let's just get whatever suits her!" Mega Man said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Wow, I can't believe Yai's birthday was three days after!" Lan said.

Lan did everything he was suppose to do after. Eat breakfast, brush his teeth, and get dressed.

Meanwhile, something else was happening.

Deep in the Undernet, X searched for powerful Navis.

'I don't understand… where can I really find powerful Navis…?' X thought.

Suddenly, he spotted a Navi with a cloak on, and had fins on his head.

It was Bass.

"You , over there." X called.

"…Who are you!" Bass questioned in a rude manner.

"The name is X. You shall be my slave from now on…" X said.

"…Don't make me laugh. Why would I be a salve of YOU, pathetic Navi!" Bass wondered.

"Hmph, lets see how you do. Show me what you got." X said.

"Hmph, so you want to die! Fine by me!" Bass threatened.

"Dark Overload!" Bass yelled, and shot out a purple and black beam right at X. But it did not affect him one bit.

X's eyes started to glow. (This ability is NOT in any Mega Man Zero games, I just made it up), and said some weird language.

"What the… what's…happening…to…me…!" Bass screamed as he had a headache. Bass screamed of pain.

"Now… you will do as I say, correct my slave?" X asked.

"Yes… I will… serve you… Master… X…" Bass replied.

"Good, now I got you, I will get another Navi who can serve me…" X said.

Meanwhile, in Zero's time…

Zero told everything to Ciel. The Cyberworld he saw. Mega Man. And X. He told everything.

"…I've heard about these Cyberworlds… two hundred years from the past, there was a special link from the real world to the Internet, Net Society, in the year 20XX. There is still Cyberworld, but it is now old from its age. Zero, the Cyberworld gate you have entered was a gate to travel time two hundred years from the past. I do not know how that happened.

"I found X MK III there. He's now in an assult to destroy the Net Society. If that were to be true, then civilization would have ended by now without Net Society. I'm going to check that place for now. You wait until I come back." Zero said.

"Zero… be careful…" Ciel said.

"Don't worry, Ciel. I will be back. I will be." Zero replied.

And Zero entered the Cyberworld gate again, and went two hundred years to the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yeap, another chapter of the story.

Mayl couldn't stand waiting for Lan any longer. She got angry so she called Lan with her PET phone.

"Alright Lan, where are you! I've been waiting long enough already!" Mayl complained.

"Wait, I'm wearing my socks here… I'll be right there!" Lan informed.

"Whatever, I'm going there myself! Its just more annoying to wait!" Mayl complained.

"I'm done, I'm done. I'll be there." Lan said.

Soon, Lan dashed at a high speed with those rollerblades he had. He went to Metroline and met Mayl there.

"Sorry sorry sorry…" Lan apologized as best as he could.

"Well, I could have gone there by myself!" Mayl said.

"There…? Where…?" Lan wondered.

"To the shopping center…? Where else? We're going to DenTown." Mayl answered.

'That place! Again!' Lan thought.

They rode the Metroline and arrived to DenTown. But before they did, Lan wanted Mayl to feel better about Lan being late, so he decided to buy her an ice cream from an ice cream stall, hoping Mayl could forget about it.

"Lan, why are you buying this for me…?" Mayl asked.

"Oh let's just say… to make up for being late, he he…" Lan replied.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Mayl thanked Lan.

'Whew! Good thing that worked!' Lan thought of relief.

"So um… what should we buy, Mayl?" Lan questioned.

"How about jewelry this time?" Mayl suggested.

"No way! I can't afford tha… wait… Yes, I can!" Lan exclaimed.

He found out that doing his Official NetBattler work made him have lots of money, so he decided to have buy Yai a nice diamon as a present. Going in into the Jewlery store, Lan and Mayl looked for a good looking "jewelry" there can be. There, they saw a ring. A golden ring with a diamond on top of it. No, it was NOT of wedding, it was just a present for his friend. They're way too young for wedding, so that's impossible.

"You think we should buy that?" Lan wondered.

"Of course! Yai would surely be pleased if I know her!" Mayl said.

Lan hoped he had enough money, so he went to the cashier to purchase the ring.

Unfortunately, Lan had ten zennies less than the price of the ring. But was it unfortunate? Nooooo. Mayl had money too, so she added her ten zennies and purchased it.

"Well, okay, but YOU give that ring to her! It'll make me look like I love her!" Lan said.

"I know I know, and I will." Mayl said.

But all of a sudden, lights were all off, and the air vents were now off as well! People were about to sufficate! What was going on…?

"Lan, jack me in! Maybe that'll work!" Mega Man suggested.

"Yeah, alrighty! But we have to find one first." Lan said.

Lan searched deeply around the mall for a place to jack in. It was tough, because the lights were all off, and and he couldn't see anything. He bumped into a lot of people.

But in the network, someone was already there.

"My slave…" X said as he appeared.

There was a Navi Mega Man once fought.

"You must destroy Mega Man, or else you'll be deleted from the NetSociety… for all eternity. No program shall revive you if you lose… got that!" X asked.

"Yes sir!" The Navi replied.

But who is the Navi that's behind this mess? Can Lan actually find him in the dark?

Find out in chapter 6. Oh, and submit reviews already! Reviews are very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Okay yep, another chapter. Can anyone PLEASE review!

Lan saw nothing. Nothing to jack in to, that is. This was getting quite frustrating. But just then, someone appeared with a flashlight.

It was Lan's rival and top rank official Netbattler, Chaud.

"Chaud…? What are you doing here?" Lan wondered.

"I'm on duty here. What else?" Chaud said.

"Look, leave this to me and Mega Man, okay? We're capable of doing this." Lan pleaded.

"Right, like you are the number NetBattler there is." Chaud made fun of Lan.

"Hey! I'm the champion of the Blue Moon tournament, I owned your Navi FIVE TIMES ALREADY!" Lan reminded.

"Whatever. Just follow me if you really want to do this. At least I have something to see with." Chaud suggested.

Lan had to do this, because after all, he was an Official NetBattler.

Obviously, they had access to the Control Room, becauseboth Lan and Chaud are Officials.

"Okay, Mega Man, jack in!" Lan called, and jacked in.

First things first. They had to find a virus, or maybe even a Navi. Hopefully a virus, it was much easier.

Unfortunately it wasn't.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Mega Man exe…" A voice said.

"Who's there? Show your self!" Mega Man demanded.

The Navi appeared. Mega Man couldn't believe what he saw. It wasn't X, it wasn't Zero either.

It was Shade Man.

Proto Man came along, seeing Shade Man well.

"That Navi… Shade Man…He's the Darkloid Navi!" Proto Man said.

"Good memory you have… now to KIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL!" Shade Man shouted.

"Mega Man! Life Aura!" Lan called.

Mega Man was engulfed in an aura, but unfortunately, Shade Man broke through it.

After hours and hours of battling…

"What the… he's stronger than before!" Lan paniced.

"Lan…" Mega Man called.

"You got another strategy? What is it!" Lan questioned.

"Use… the… Dark Chip…" Mega Man said.

"The Dark Chip! No way! That can't be happening!" You shouldn't…" Lan stopped.

"Lan, its for your own safety! Use it now…" Mega Man pleaded.

"No… I…" Lan stuttered.

But he had no choice. Only the Dark Chip was strong enough to delete Shade Man. But unfortunately, since if Mega Man were to use it, he would become evil.

"Mega Man… please forgive me…" Lan apologized.

"D-Dark Chip… here goes…."

Suddenly, Chaud took away Lan's Dark Chip from his hand. Lan was surprised (in a bad way, that is)

"Proto Man…!" Chaud called.

"Dark CHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP!" Chaud screamed.

Suddenly, Proto Man was engulfed in a Dark Aura.

"Uwoooooooooooooooooooo!" And Proto Man took his sword out, which was much longer than before.

"Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Proto Man sliced the vampire Navi into bits. He became much more aggressive than he was long ago.

"Proto Man… snap out of it!" Mega Man said.

"Kee…Kaa…Gaaaaaaaaa!"

"Proto Man… Why do I have to do this again!" Chaud started sobbing.

"Chaud, I…" Lan tried to say something.

"Lan, don't you understand! Mega Man is already possessed with the Dark Soul, and if he's about to use the Dark Chip again, he can pretty much destroy the ENTIRE Net Society!" Chaud warned.

Chaud continued, "Proto Man ha not yet possessed the Dark Soul, but if he is to use it again…"

"Mega Man, can you at least send Chaud's emotion to Proto Man?" Lan asked.

"Let's try tha…" Mega Man said, but unfortunately, Proto Man was already trapped in the Darkness, and was sent to the Under world… I mean, Net.

"PROTO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!" Mega Man yelled.

Chaud was already scared and upset. He couldn't believe what happened today. Proto Man was now gone from his hands.

As that was happening, in X's lair in the Undernet…

"So you are the one that used the Dark Chip, I suppose, and that's why you came here?" X wondered.

"Yeah. So what's going to happen?" Proto Man said.

"You shall become… my other slave…" X replied.

X said some gibberish words he said to Bass. Proto Man was yet another one of X's new slave.

Now I have a second killing machine… now I must find others…

And there, almost hundreds of Navis (most of them were Heel Navis, and some were Custom Navis) were around him.

"Those ones… the only ones that have defeated me… Mega Man exe and Zero… will… perish for their disgrace. Ha ha ha ha ha ha…" X laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oh yay, another chapter. Please review, I haven't gotten much!

Chaud was still upset about Proto Man's disappearance. He regretted his wrong doing; he shouldn't have used the Dark Chip at all.

"Proto Man…" Chaud sobbed.

That was in the SciLab, but now in ACDC…

A few days after Yai's birthday, Lan was finally happy he got that over with.

"Lan… don't you feel sorry already? Proto Man's gone…" Mega Man whispered.

"Yeah. But we can't sit around here! We have to do something!" Lan determined.

"Okay, jack me in." Mega Man said.

After jacking in…

"Mega Man, first, lets try the Undernet. I could really suspect that place." Lan suggested.

"Hmm… you got some point. Got it!" Mega Man said.

"But keep your Buster ready. You'll never know when a virus or an Under Navi will attack." Lan warned.

Suddenly, right in front of Mega Man, someone familiar appeared.

It was Zero.

"Z-Zero…? You…?" Mega Man called.

"Look, I'm here for X, that's all, nothing else." Zero said.

But Mega Man had absolutely no choice; Undernet was the only place for bad Navis. And if Zero were to go there already by himself, he thought, he'd be dead.

But Mega Man's prediction was wrong.

By the time when both Mega Man and Zero were in the Undernet, Zero already sliced hundreds of Viruses already with his Z-Saber.

"Zero…! You slayed all these…?" Mega Man wondered.

"Yeah, but lets move on." Zero said.

The two hurried.

But X was watching…

"They can't get to me. They'll see why…" X laughed.

The two ran into a firewall barrier.

" I says, 'No Navis allowed. Be gone! Master X'. I guess we can't get in." Mega Man said.

"Not until we beat the Neo Arcadia codes. The firewall seems to be asking for a code…" Zero said.

"What…?"

"These codes belong to Neo Arcadia. If we can actually beat X's minions, they might give us some clues…" Zero suggested.

'What's Neo Arcadia?' both Lan and Mega Man thought.

But that didn't really matter. That, which was finding the Neo Arcadian codes as Zero calls, must be found.

Okay, sorry, this chapter is too short, but next time, I'll write more. I'm just too tired now. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…. Back on business. New chapter is here!

"Neo Arcadia… what is that?" Mega Man wondered.

"Neo Arcadia is the place in my era… the place I live in. It is the source of the war we are having I told you a few days ago." Zero replied.

"And since X created, he must have created thesre Neo Arcadian codes, and gave them to his new slaves." Zero added.

"But who has these codes?" Mega Man asked.

"That is the problem. He might have given it to anyone." Zero answered.

"I see…"

"Intruder detected!" A large voice was heard. Then quite lots and lots of Navis came to attack.

"You… how dare you intrude Master X's property!" A HeelNavi scolded.

But Zero simply sliced him in half. Obviously, Zero is a badass!

"You two shouldn't have come here." X warned as he appeared out of nowhere.

"You! Where's Proto Man!" Mega Man demanded (he's suspecting something from him).

"Oh… he's now my slave… he will listen to every one of my command… Dark Proto Man!" X called.

Proto Man appeared from the dark. He was Proto Man, with longer hair, darker armor, and was somehow much evil looking.

"I have no time for you… so I'll let Proto Man handle this… OK, Proto Man! Delete them! Do not fail me!" X commanded.

"Yes… my master…" Dark Proto Man obeyed.

He disappeared, but suddenly came right in front of Mega Man… wait, he didn't disappear, he was moving in a lightening speed that Mega Man couldn't see him clearly! When Proto Man was about to slice him…

Zero saved Mega Man's hash. He blocked Proto Man's sword with his Z-Saber.

"Mega Man, run to safety!" Zero demanded.

"But Zero…" Mega Man stopped.

"Go, or you will be dead soon enough!" Zero warned.

But Mega Man, a really thoughtful Navi he was, had to help Zero, so he shot his Mega Buster at Proto Man's arm to stop him.

"Ugh… you piece of crap!" Proto Man yelled.

"LONG BLADE!" Lan called as he got a Batle Chip.

Mega Man got his own sword to go up against Proto Man's sword with.

Zero threw his Shield Boomerang at Proto Man… but it only deflected it.

"Soooooooooooo… you were trying to kill me with that thing, eh. Now its my turn!" Proto Man shouted and rammed into Zero into the barrier.

"Zero!" Mega Man called.

Proto Man started to choke Zero.

"It's the end of the hero…" Proto Man said.

But Mega Man couldn't delete Proto Man… he couldn't! Chaud would be more infuriated! He had to think of something.

He tried Mega Buster, and made Proto Man stop choke Zero and turn around.

"I'll kill you… but for good!" Proto Man threatened.

"Mega Man! Barriar!" Lan said.

Mega Man was surrounded by a barrier.

Proto Man's sword only destroyed the barrier.

Suddenly, a bright light came. Then there was a Navi.

Serenade.

(Author's note: Serenade is a FEMALE! In case you didn't know. It says so in the manga and the Japanese version of the game I think)

Serenade was about to bring her Holy Shock attack.

"Serenade, don't! He's not our enemy! He used the Dark Chip! Please don't kill him!" Mega Man pleaded.

"The Dark Chip…" Serenade mumbled.

Proto Man was about to hit them… like mad.

But lucky them, Serenade teleported them to her Secret Net.

"You two… are you alright?" Serenade asked.

"Thanks. I'M OKAY." Mega Man thanked.

"Thanks." Zero said.

"The Dark Chip is more than I can handle, I'm afraid. The power of it is very strong. However, there is only one way…" Serenade said.

"You must gather all Neo Arcadian codes, and with those, bring them to me." Serenade said.

"But do you know who has these codes?" Mega Man asked.

"One… I only know one, and that will be… Quick Man. X gave him more power in exchange for his slavery, and now he has one of the codes."

"Okay! I will get that from him!" Mega Man determined.

"I will bring you back to Lan's HP." Serenade said, and teleported him to Lan's HP.

"We have a job to do. We're just getting started…" Zero said.

"Yeah… Okay, we'll find these codes! We can do it… if we work together!" Mega Man said.

And now, they determine to find Quick Man and get his Neo Arcadian code. Mega Man and Lan are now… ready for their new adventure, teaming up with their new ally, Zero.

Okay, Mega Man and Zero… get to work… we have something to do.

End of this chapter, but I'm writing more soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Okay, lets get started…

Zero went back to his own world because the Resistance needed him, while as for Mega Man and Lan, thought they should take a break after countless hours of searching for Proto Man.

He decided to visit SciLab, to actually… look for Chaud. They thought they should cheer him up. (Kids, learn your manners like Lan)

They found Chaud… alone outside the Government Complex.

"…Chaud? Are you gonna be… okay?" Lan asked.

"Shut up, leave me alone." Chaud snapped.

"Come on, Chaud, we can bring Proto Man back again." Lan said.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" Chaud cried.

"Hey, what's your problem…!" Lan asked, "It's not our fault!"

"Shut up." Chuad sobbed.

Lan felt like punching him or something like that, but it would only piss Chaud more.

So Lan left, always thinking as Chaud a jerk.

Back at home…

"I don't know why I had to bother trying to console him. What a jerk!" Lan complained.

"Well Lan, he's still sad. Let him be." Mega Man said.

Then there was a phone call…

"Lan! Lan! Do something about GutsMan!" Dex called.

"What's wrong, Dex?" Lan asked.

"Come to my house, I'll tell you when you come." Dex said.

"Sure, okay." Lan agreed.

After running to Dex's house…

"What is it, Dex?" Lan asked.

"You! Your Navi made Guts Man go beserk! Do you realize that he never listens to my command now!" Dex yelled.

"What…?"

"YOUR NAVI! HE MADE MY GUTS MAN DELETE 10 NAVIS EVEN IF I TOLD HIM TO STOP!" Dex screamed.

"My Navi…? Wait, are you sure? I was in the Undernet all day yesterday…" Lan said.

"Ha! There's your answer! Mega Man is evil! That Blue Navi did something!" Dex shouted.

"Calm down Dex. Exactly what happened?" Lan asked.

"Well…"

BEGIN FLASHBACK

Guts Man was in ACDC Area, with a NetDealer.

"Are these the Chips you got? That's it!" Guts Man questioned.

"Yes… all my good Chips are out. Sorry." The NetDealer apologized.

"Fine, I'll leave…" Guts Man mumbled.

"How the heck are we going to beat Lan and Mega Man without good Chips! Not even the Guts Punch will do anything." Dex complained.

When suddenly, a Blue Navi appeared.

"So… you wish to defeat the Blue Navi Mega Man, you say…?" The Navi questioned.

"…Yes." Guts Man said.

"Then… I shall give you power… but also you must…" The Navi stopped.

Guts Man became all powerful in a flash, but suddenly… Guts Man went beserk and started deleting lots of Navis.

"Guts Man! What are you doing!" Dex asked.

"You fool! Guts Man is now under my control!" The Blue Navi said.

Dex looked closer… was that Blue Navi…

Mega Man!

And suddenly he lost contact with Guts Man.

End Flashback.

"Wait… Blue Navi that gave Guts Man power…! That can just mean that that Navi is…" Lan said.

"Yes! It must be X!" Mega Man said.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHO IS X!" Dex asked.

"X is Mega Man's clone, Sci Lab's new project, but unlike other Navis, he has the ability to do things at his own free will without an operator." Lan said.

"So its just a clone…?" Dex wondered, finally calming down.

"Yeah, pretty much. I am NOT involved, but we will find Guts Man sometime enough." Lan said.

"Whew… I guess that's settled. Okay, sorry for the time…" Dex sighed.

Mega Man and Lan went back home… sweet home. But will they defeat X someday?


	10. Chapter 9B

Chapter 9B

Meanwhile, when Lan and Dex were talking…

It was in Zero's dimension. Zero was all tired... he had been fighting all day.

"Are you okay, Zero…?" Ciel asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Zero replied.

It was next day…

Ciel warned that there was ANOTHER mission Zero had to handle. She said the Resistance soldiers were all gone. They died, because of just one Reploid. But who…?

"I'll check this one out. Stay here." Zero decided.

"Operator! Transfer me to the place where the Resistace soldiers died." Zero ordered.

"Yes, sir." Operator said.

When Zero teleported to the area…

The soldiers were dead. Not all in the army, but some. Only a few who fought the Mechaloid.

As Zero investigated, he found the Mechaloid… or was it a Mechaloid? It wasn't. Zero was horrified that it was someone he knew hundred years ago.

It was… Axl.

"Axl!" Zero called.

"ZeRo… It Is YoU aLrIgHt." Axl said.

"Don't tell me you're a…" Zero stammered.

"I fEeL bEtTeR tHiS wAy, ZeRo. I tHaNk LuMiNe FoR sUcH gReAt PoWeR I pOsEsS." Axl said with pride.

"Lumine…?" Zero muttered.

"DiE… zErO… DiE!" Axl threatened.

Zero did not want to harm his friend. He dodged all of Axl's attacks, and didn't hurt Axl at all. But Axl shot Zero with one shot, and Zero unconscious.

"He'S nOt DeAd… I kNoW hE's NoT." Axl blurted.

But luckily, the Resistance transferred him back.

As Zero began to wake up…

"Zero…Zero! Are you okay, Zero?" Ciel questioned.

"I can't destroy the Mechaloid… Ciel. I can't hurt him…" Zero whispered.

"What are you talking about, Zero? What's wrong?" Ciel wondered.

"…Both of us… were close…" Zero stammered.

"I can't hurt my own friend… now I have to destroy my own friend…!" Zero added.

"The Reploid was your friend?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah. Hundred years ago, we were close… working together." Zero answered.

Suddenly…

"Mr. Zero! Help us! The Reploid is attacking us again!" The Resistance soldier warned.

Zero had to do his own mission. He saw Axl.

"ZeRo… WhY dIdN't YoU fIgHt Me ThE wAy YoU dId YeArS aGo!" Axl asked.

"Do you really wish to fight me?" Zero wondered.

"I dO…" Axl said.

Zero pulled out his Z-Saber.

"So be it. You are not the Axl I know anymore! You are the Axl that I must destroy now!" Zero yelled.

And he hit Axl with the Z-Saber. Then Axl was already injured. He was unconscious.

"No… What have I done… Axl… WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Zero cried.

"Zero…" Axl called as he gained consciousness.

"Z…ero… I'm… sorry… thanks… for… releasing… me…" Axl apologized and became a Cyber Elf.

"Axl… Why did this happen to you…" Zero said.

And Zero was already upset. Two of his best friends were now dead. X and Axl… both of them were dead.

Two days later…

"Zero… are you going to be okay after his death…?" Ciel asked.

"I will be… don't worry…" Zero said sadly.

And soon after, he entered back to the Cyberworld.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Note: PLEASE READ BOTH CHAPTERS 9 AND 9B BEFORE READING!

"Master X…" Quick Man called.

"What is it!" X demanded.

"This power… what should I use it for…?" Quick Man asked.

"Destruction, my friend. What else!" X snapped.

"And Master X…?"

"What!"

"I hate to tell you this but… I have fought Mega Man before, as I told you, but I was never able to defeat him. I never stood a chance… do you really think I can beat him this time?"

But X said nothing… until…

"Do not ask me any stupid questions! Figure that question yourself! Now scram, and defeat him! NOW!" X thundered.

Quick Man followed his orderes.

While in ACDC Net…

"It's boring these days! I can't NetBattle either Chaud or Dex! It's way too boring these days!" Lan complained from the Real World.

"Well, I bet Serenade can do something about it. Remember, she asked us to get those Neo Arcadian codes. Once we get those, she can do something!" Mega Man said.

"Still…" Lan said.

"Hiya, Mega." A voice called from behind. Mega Man jumped.

"Oh, hi Roll." Mega Man greeted.

"Something tells me you're not feeling right…" Roll said.

"Um… nothing." Mega Man stammered.

"Oh, have you seen Guts Man lately?" Roll asked.

"Um… well…" Mega Man tried to explain.

But all Mega Man said was "Um…" , or "Uh…". But Roll puzzled, and she was just wondering what Mega Man had to say.

"Is he okay…?" Roll questioned.

"Uh… yeah! Heh heh…"

"You must be hiding something…"

Then finally, Mega Man got the courage to tell Roll.

"Guts Man was taken away… by my evil clone." Mega Man explained.

"(Gasp!) That's horrible!" Roll said.

"Roll, never see my clone! Ever!" Mega Man warned.

"That is what I cannot find out…" Roll said.

"I could say, if he asks if you want power, that's my clone." Mega Man added.

And so Lan, Mega Man, Mayl, and Roll just kept chatting about Guts Man. How the bastard, X, made Guts Man and Proto Man his slave. The word "and Proto Man" made Mayl and Roll panic even more.

They kept chatting until…

"Good to see you, Mega Man." A voice called.

"Who is that voice…?" Mega Man wondered.

"It is I, Quick Man. I came to delete… with the power Master X has given me!" Quick Man answered.

"Roll, stay back!" Mega Man warned.

"DIE!" Quick Man yelled.

"Mega Man, I got things covered! Barrier!" Lan called.

A barrier surrounded Mega Man.

"Soooooo you think that is very defensive? Ha! I'll break that thing apart!" Quick Man laughed evily.

And Quick Man just hit Mega Man with his boomerang. It was strong enough to actually go through the barrier and hit Mega Man.

"Crap! The barrier isn't strong enough to defend ourselves…" Mega Man said.

"How about Life Aua 3? Maybe that might help!" Lan suggested.

And he inserted the Chip in, and an aura surrounded Mega Man. Quick Man tried hit him and threw about five boomerangs at once, but it didn't break the barrier. But of course, because X gave him power, he did have one ability. He had a NorthWind Chip available.

"Oh no, that wind blew our aura!" Lan paniced.

"Don't worry, though. Equip your Mega Buster and this for the other arm. Wide Blade!" Lan said.

"Roger!" Mega Man called.

Using both his sword and Buster was what Mega Man normally used, along with a barrier to help him.

"Hee hee…" Quick Man snickered.

Quick Man got his boomerang and threw it at Mega Man's sword, which actually knocked him from his feet.

But Mega Man never gave up, as he always never did. He also hit Quick Man as revenge with his Mega Buster. And the fight was going even and took about hours.

But an arrow struck Quick Man's back during the battle…

"Mega! Hit him now!" Roll said.

"Roll! Thanks but… I told you to come back!" Mega Man reminded.

"I couldn't… I was worried."

"Already…"

Mega Man dashed towards Quick Man, but suddenly…

Quick Man was too fast, got near Roll and head-locked her.

"Do not move a step closer, or she dies!" Quick Man warned.

Mega Man tried to raise his Buster, and Quick Man added, "Don't raise that any higher, or she also dies!"

"What should we do, Lan?" Mega Man asked.

"I don't know…" Lan replied.

But suddenly, a laser from far behind hit Quick Man in the arm, freeing Roll.

"Huh? Who was that?" Mega Man wondered.

And another laser hit Quick Man on his another arm, then another on his chest.

"Hrk! N… no… I don't believe it… Master X's power has failed me… but why, Master X… Why?" Quick Man questioned in his mind.

And Quick Man was gone, and Mega Man reached for the code Quick Man had.

"Heh, haven't seen you for a while, Mega Man." A familiar voice said.

"Search Man? Thanks a lot!" Mega Man thanked.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I came here on duty in search of a Navi, and his name was Quick Man…"

"That's the one you sniped. You deleted him."

"Then my duty here is finished."

"Mission accomplished, Search Man. You can jack out now." Raika said from his PET from Sharo.

"Roger. Later, Mega Man." Search Man bid Mega Man farewell (for now).

And at Secret Net… in Serenade's lair…

"Good job, Mega Man. But we're just getting started, so we need more for the process." Serenade said.

"So what are you going to do with these codes once we have them all?" Mega Man asked.

"We can unlock the coed and make a Battle Chip… that makes any Navi that is possessed to X, or the Dark Chip back to normal." Serenade replied.

"I see. Okay, I'll collect more. Bye for now." Mega Man said.

And Mega Man jacked out.

See one of the previous chapters, but if you're too lazy, I'll tell you again; Serenade is a female! The manga version (Japanese comic) tells us that!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

From now I will no longer give reminders that Serenade is actually a girl, because from now on I'll simply assume you know it.

After a tough battle against Quick Man, it was dinnertime for him. Hakura (Lan's mom's name) was cooking while Lan was reading a manga on the couch, when she called him, "Lan, dinner's ready!" and Lan dashed to the table and started eating. Of course it was delicious, because his mom's cooking was always delicious. After he was done, he sat on a couch, where his mom was also sitting, watching TV, wile Lan continued reading his manga sitting beside her.

After he finished reading, he decided to hit the Net. He jacked Mega Man in.

"Hey Mega Man, let's buy some SubChips to get ready. It might come in handy." Lan suggested.

"Okay." Mega Man said.

Just then, a miracle has happened. Someone appeared from nowhere. It wasn't Zero, or X, or Proto Man.

It was Guts Man, but how did he come back?

"Guts Man?" Mega Man called.

"Mega Man! Hey, I'm free! Did you miss me?" Guts Man asked.

"But how did you…"

"It's simple; I was tired of working, so I got out of the organization, but barely. Lots of Navis were attacking me, so I ran as fast as I could, and I escaped. Just working less made things easy!" Guts Man explained.

"Heh, then that explains everything. Why don't you go back to Dex now? He's worried." Mega Man said.

"I'll email him." Lan called from the Real World.

But Mega Man saw something…

"Guts Man, what are you holding there?" He questioned.

"This? It's something called, Neo Arcadian code." Guts Man answered.

"Really? We need that! Could you lend it to us?" Mega Man pleaded.

"Why not? Master X gave this to me." Guts Man said.

And Mega Man returned to Serenade and gave the code to her.

"Great job, Mega Man. There's six more to go. After that, the Battle Chip will be completed." Serenade informed.

"Just six more, I see. Got it! Do you know the next Navi who has the next code?" Mega Man asked.

"I feel his presence… It seems that you met him before, in WWW Area. His name is Pharo Man." Serenade replied.

"Pharo Man? Already, then I got things settled. But… Lan and I need some break… we're tired…" Mega Man apologized.

"We have plenty of time, Lan and Mega Man. But don't get too cocky, our time is still limited." Serenade warned.

"Okay, but for today…that is…" Mega Man said.

Mega Man returned returned home and bought a few Full Energy SubChips. Once he did, he jacked out.

Meanwhile, at night…

Zero arrived to the Cyberworld, but somewhere else. He was in the Undernet, and was searching for a way to find Mega Man.

Until he heard a voice.

"Zero… Master X has told me to terminate you." The voice said.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Zero asked, "Show yourself!"

"Now now, calm down… I have something for you…" The voice informed.

It was Shadow Man.

"I have this… Neo Arcadian code." Shadow Man said, holding the code.

But Zero said nothing, but in his mind saying he had to get the code.

"So you really want this now, do you? It is written on your face. Heh heh… I will give this… once I get to make you Master X's slave, that is." Shadow Man said.

"I am not falling or that. I am not as naive as you think." Zero rejected.

"Well, then I guess I can't give this to you, unless you'd rather want to fight and get yourself deleted." Shadow Man threatened.

"I would rather fight. So why don't you challenge me now… then we'll talk business."

"You ask for it, my lad."

Shadow Man made clones of himself to confuse Zero. He had to slice through many clones to find the real Shadow Man. Until the real Shadow Man came right in front of Zero to hit him with his sword, but Zero barely dodged.

"Is this the best you can do?" Shadow Man asked, "Is that what an S- Class Hunter that Master X told us about can do?"

"You talk more than you fight." Zero said.

Zero dashed right in front of Shadow Man for an attack with his Z-Saber, but Shadow Man got his sword out too and defended.

"Hmm… You seem to have some strength, but you have no mind when you are fighting." Shadow Man said.

"That's what I have to say… so X wants you to dispose of me? Ask him why he won't fight me just by himself…" Zero wondered.

"He hasn't gained full strength, you know. So what's the point?"

"What a coward. But you are already wasting time!"

"Enough talk…"

"Let's dance…"

Both Zero and Shadow Man fought for hours, and both were cut up badly.

"You're much tougher than I thought… but I won't let you defeat me!" Shadow Man yelled.

"That's my line!" Zero shouted.

Both rushed in, drawing their swords. They were pushing their swords that were both hit with each other. They tried to push harder and harder. But they let themselves go. Shadow Man crouched because of pain, and Zero grasped his arm in pain.

"You are good… but when I see you next time, I swear, I will make your life a living nightmare!" Shadow Man threatened.

"I am always ready. So bring it!" Zero said.

Shadow Man returned to the base while Zero went back to his era for repair. But Zero knew he had to be ready for Shadow Man, or even Proto Man and X. Either way, he knew he had to be aware.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was 4:59 AM at midnight, Lan Hikari was asleep, having a dreadful nightmare.

(Begin nightmare)

Lan: Sorry I'm late, Mayl! So shall we go now?

Mayl: You're late! Always late! I am just sick of waiting now!

Lan: I'm sorry, Mayl! I had to help my mom a bit.

Mayl: Well, Chaud here, however, is very kind and selfless.

(Chaud appears beside Mayl out of nowhere)

Chaud: Well, let's go.

Mayl: Okay, Chaud. Coming!

Lan: No, wait! Mayl! Please don't ditch me! NOOOOOOO!

(Lan tries to move, but he can't seem to move)

(End nightmare)

"No, please! Mayl! Don't ditch me here!" Lan yelped from his dream.

Mega Man laughed silently, so Lan wouldn't here. Because if he does hear him, then Mega Man had to do all of Lan's homework for him.

"Wha…? Phew, only a dream…" Lan sighed of relief.

'Wait, Mayl wouldn't do something like that to me, would she? ' Lan thought as he was smiling.

'Nah, I'm still not good for her! I'm always late and piss her off all the time! Then she really will ditch me.' Lan thought with smile to a sad face.

'Wait, Mayl wouldn't do that! She cares about me! "Oh, Lan! I was worried!" There's no way she might ditch me!' He thought with a smile.

'Oh man, my own brain is killing me.' He thought of dizziness.

He was trying to go to sleep. Trying, trying, but Mayl just kept coming out of his mind. But it was no use.

And there came the morning…

"Wake up, Lan! Breakfast!" Hakura called.

"Oh man… why me?" Lan moaned.

He got up with a bad shape, and went downstairs.

Being very tired, he ate his breakfast while making groaning sounds. (ie Nyugh…. Gna…..)

After breakfast, Lan went back to bed. When suddenly, there was a phone call.

"L-L-Lan!" It was Yai's voice.

"Hn? Wha…?Yai…? Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn!" Lan yawned loudly, even the phone heard it.

"What is it? What happened?" Lan asked.

"Glide is deleted! Please do something about this!" Yai cried.

"Glide? Deleted! By who!" Lan asked, finally waking up.

"It was a Navi… he was some sort of coffin…" Yai stammered.

"I see. Where did you last see him?" Lan asked.

"In Beach Area 1. And he got deleted about five minutes ago… just five minutes ago…" Yai sobbed.

"Already, then. Mega Man, lets look for this Navi!" Lan determined.

"Right! We must avenge Glide's deletion!" Mega Man said with vengeance.

"Jack in, Mega Man! Execute!"

But strangely, Mega Man was transported to beach Area 1 immediately, without reason.

"This can't be…" Mega Man whispered.

"Another Navi to squash…" A voice said.

It was a coffin, alright.

A coffin?

It was Pharoe Man.

"You! You are the one that deleted these Navis in this area, right!" Mega Man questioned furiously.

"What's this…? Humanoid Navi… Blue… a Buster like my maser… you must be Mega Man…" Pharoe Man said.

'Master…? Is he talking about X…?' Mega Man thought.

" Now its time… face me, you faker!" Pharoe Man threatened.

"Soooooo you call me fake as well, eh? Let's fight!"

Lan, inserting the Wide Blade Chip along with Life Aura, was ready for battle.

To be continued…

Sorry for the short chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Okay, narrating fighting scenes aren't really my style. I can image better, but if I write it, it sucks!

BATTLE SCENE (Battle Chip Challenge style) (DON'T ask anything about it, I just felt like writing this way the fact I got too

lazy)

Mega Man's turn!

Mega Man used Hero Sword!

Pharoah Man receved 250 damage!

Pharoah Man's turn!

Pharoah Man put out a coffin… a ratton came out!

Mega Man received 100 damage!

Mega Man's turn!

It's his QuadNeedle!

Pharoah Man received 80 damage!

Pharoah Man's turn!

Pharoah Man used his coffin… a blockcame out from above!

Mega Man parried the block!

Mega Man's turn!

Mega Man used his Charge Shot!

Pharoah Man received 50 damage!

(End battle scene)

(What! Battle scene ended? You'll see what will happen!)

Zero suddenly came from nowhere to help Mega Man.

"Zero!" Mega Man called in surprise.

"I'll finish him." Zero said.

Zero charged his Z-Saber, and unleashed the powerful attack. Pharoah Man was deleted!

"Neo Arcadian code… another one…" Zero muttered.

"Alright! Only have five more to go!" Lan exclaimed.

"But Lan… Glyde…" Mega Man reminded.

"Oh yeah… what should Yai do… and all those Navis that fell from Pharoah Man… its really not…" Lan said in sadness.

"Yeah. Why don't we cheer Yai up?" Mega Man suggested.

"We should." Lan said.

Right after Lan jacked Mega Man out, he then hugged his PET.

"Mega Man, whatever happens, don't you go away!" Lan cried.

"Okay, okay… nothing to worry about…" Mega Man tried to cheer Lan up.

Lan walked into Yai's house…that is, that Yai was still crying.

"Yai… are you going to be okay…?" Lan asked calmly.

"Okay…! No… Glyde… was so… (sniff) I just can't… I can't… no… I can't stop thinking about him… he's gone!" Yai cried with tears all over her eyes.

"Glyde was my only friend… when I was young. He always helped me at hard times, he was the only friend I could ever have." Yai sobbed.

"Yai…" Lan said.

"We have avenged him." Mega Man told Yai.

"Did you…? Sniff… Thank you…" Yai sobbed again.

"Lan…?" Yai said.

"Yeah?"

"Take some of these Battle Chips…"

"Thanks."

Those Chips were Sword, Wide Sword, and Long Sword Chips.

"Make a Program Advance with these Chips. They should be helpful." Yai said.

"Thanks Yai. And I won't forget about Glyde either. All of your friends will remember him." Lan consoled Yai.

Lan left her house, where actually Mayl was standing RIGHT in front of him.

"Mayl? What are you doing here…?" Lan asked.

"You said this yesterday… You said you will go to the zoo today!" Mayl complained.

(Author's note: It was never said in the story, so don't bother looking around)

"Sorry… but Yai's really upset, Glyde… was deleted." Lan said.

Mayl gasped in horror. Even she felt like she had to cheer her up.

"Um… I think Yai might want to be alone for now. Lets just gohome… and talk to her whenever she feels better." Lan suggested.

"Okay…"

Night came.

Mega Man and Zero were in Lan's Homepage. They were training.

"Come on, Mega Man!" Zero said.

"Give me your best shot, Zero!" Mega Man also said.

And training… and training… and training… they were very tired.

"I guess that's great for today… its night now." Mega Man said to Zero.

"I'm going to stay here, in Cyberworld. You just go back to your operator." Zero decided.

"Sure, whatever. See you tomorrow, then."

Mega Man jacked out, Lan brushed his teeth and went to sleep.

Zero wasin the Undernet… for another Neo Arcadian code.

"So you came again." A voice called.

"I'm here for the Neo Arcadian code. If you don't give them to me… I swear, I'll make this day your nightmare." Zero threatened.

"Do you think such words will piss me off? You pathetic… and do you realize how powerful I am? My powers are beyond imagination."

It was Shadow Man.

"So you again." Zero said.

"I won't let the same thing that happened a few days ago happen to me… again. I will defeat you this time!" Shadow Man warned.

"Talk is cheap. Prove it."

And another bloody battle began, and the two warriors were getting exhausted again after fighting hard.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Zero ran to Shadow Man for the fatal blow with his Z- Saber.

Bang.

Shadow Man was about to be deleted.

"Impossible… my power cannot be destroyed that easily. Why did this happen to me…? Master X has failed me…!" Shadow Man screamed in pain.

And Shadow Man was gone, dropping a Neo Arcadian code as well.

'But were just getting started.' Zero thought.

To be continued.

Oh, and I don't allow anonymous reviews.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Lan… Lan… LAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Mega Man screamed as he alarmed from his PET.

"Wha…? Yaaaawn… OH NO! It's school day! I forgot!" Lan paniced.

"You'd better be thankful today's not a test day, so hurry up and change!" Mega Man warned.

Lan did things as quickly as possible, hasty enough to put wrong textbooks in his book, and had to pack again. And quickly wore that bandana of his.

"How much time left, Mega Man?" Lan asked hastly.

"Just thirty more minutes." Mega Man replied calmly.

"Good, good…"

And Lan finally went downstairs for breakfast, toast and an egg on a plate. He ate quickly, fast enough to accidentally cough.

They now had ten more minutes. Lan ran as fast as he could…

And MUCH faster now…

And faster… and faster…

And tripped.

"Ochies! This hurts!" Lan moaned in pain.

"Are you okay? Can you walk!" Mega Man questioned.

"Yeah… I'll be okay… Come on, let's go!" Lan said.

And they finally arrived to class.

Oddly enough, his teacher was sick and his old grade five teacher, Ms. Mari, was his substitute.

And it was a rough day in school. Lan had a surprise test for math, he accidentally fell down the stairs, he accidentally tripped again and his lunch all fell down the floor.

And finally the rough day was over.

"Man… so hungry… and it hurts…" Lan groaned.

"I guess you should go home and take a rest." Mega Man suggested.

"But so hungry… NEED FOOD…" Lan moaned of hunger and pain.

And Hakura fixed some lunch and put band aids on Lan's knee because he tripped all day long for hastyness.

And Lan decided to take a break, and went to the ACDC Park.

"Phew! Today was one heck of a day!" Lan sighed.

"I'll say. You look awful getting hurt." Mega Man said.

When all of a sudden, an alarm rang from his house. Then there was a gas from it.

"Our house… oh no!" Lan paniced.

He hurried back into his house, but the door was locked.

"Crap! The door is locked! What should we do!" Lan complained as he banged on the door.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Let us celebrate my 15th chapter! No? Aw…

Nothing opened the door. Nothing. He had no keys for the house, but he always had something up his sleeves.

He rang May's doorbell for her house.

"Oh, Lan, what's going on?" Mayl wondered.

"Can I use your room for a second? Its an emergency." Lan said in a hurry.

"Well… okay…"

He used Mayl's window.

"Okay… I… hold on… where's the gas?" Lan asked Mega Man.

"You're right, it's gone!" Mega Man blurted.

They jumped from Mayl's window to Lan's room window.

Lan barely made it to his window, he was about to fall down. But he made it. He opened the window, and there was no gas, but something truly was not right.

There was a gangster in his room.

"So you're Lan. I see. Master X has told me to take your PET." He said without any expression.

"No way… what! Master X? What the…" Lan stammered.

Lan noticed something on the gangster's head. There was a smalldevice, and there was also a small monitor attached and showed X. When X said something in the monitor, so did the gangster. He must have been brainwashed somehow.

"I will never give you Mega Man! Never!" Lan yelled.

"Then I guess I have to take it from you with this." X said.

The gangster er- X pointed a gun at Lan.

But something also was on his other arm. There was a bomb like thing… a sleepy gas bomb?

"Which one are you going to use?" Lan asked, being confused.

"Um… I don't know… but you're just pissing me off! Give me that!" The gangster finally had some expression while speaking.

He threw the bomb somewhere, but luckily, Lan kicked it in the garbage and close the lid, which pretty much prevented the bomb from spreading (I think that makes sense, I don't know).

"Crap! That was my last one! GIVE IT TO ME!" The gangster, I mean X, shouted loud and ran into Lan.

But X had thought of something better to force Lan to give Mega Man.

Just like Mega Man Battle Network 4, this scene is.

Hakura was unoncious from the gas bomb and was tied up by the gangster n the floor. He pointed the gun at her.

"Listen here, I'll bust her head for good, so give me that PET!" He warned.

"Mega Man… I…" Lan said.

"Do it for mom, Lan." Mega Man also said.

But Lan would never let the gangster kill Hakura, or let him take Mega Man.

So when he got close to give him the PET…

He quickly bonked his head with his PET and the gangster fell down. He then quickly detached the device on his head, and punted miles away.

"Wow, Lan, I never thought of you would do that." Mega Man complimented.

"Whew! Now to get him out of here…" Lan said without expression as well.

Lan pulled the gangster's body by pulling his shirt and threw him out, and locked the door for security. He then released the rope that tied up Hakura.

"Okay…. Better carry her to the room." Lan said.

He carried Hakura all the way to her room, which had lots of effort because to him, she was heavy, and he laid her on her bed.

"Whew! That was tough!" Lan sighed, and went back to the living room to see if there weren't anything stolen. Luckily enough, X just wanted Mega Man. But the question was how did X brainwash him?

Meanwhile…

It was the UnderNet, X's lair. Proto Man pondered…

'Ugh… who is this person I know! He is someone I know… I'm sure… he supported me in every battles… he was my operator or something… who is he!'

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yeah, I admit, I kinda slacked off, but who cares? New chapter has been submitted!

"Zero… you have disappointed me…" A voice said to Zero.

"Who are you…!" Zero asked the person.

"You were my masterpiece…" The human man did not replied to Zero's question.

"Tell me now, WHO ARE YOU!" Zero demanded.

"I cannot tell you, my creation. You have failed t do as I commanded." The man said in disappointment.

But Zero woke up. It was just a dream.

'Ugh… who is that man! I keep wondering… WHO THE HELL IS HE!' Zero pondered.

Zero looked at the peaceful moon. He missed everyone he cherished hundred years ago: Iris, his rival Colonel's sister, X, his best friend, and Axl, whom he was forced to kill by that blasted Lumine. But the only question was who was the person that he always saw in his dream? Are tragedy he gets for killing others?

Not knowing what to do, Zero tried going back to sleep.

But it was already too late. It was morning by the time he just went back to sleep.

"Ugh… this BETTER be a god day… at least…" Zero hoped.

Meanwhile, in Lan's world…

Lan woke up in the morning as well after he had a good dream about winning the world's greatest NetBattler trophy.

"Lan, wake up!" Hakura called her son from downstairs.

"Wha…? But it's a Pro-D Day! Why do I have to get up so early?" Lan groaned.

"Your birthday is coming up. I want to give you a present today. I'm buying you one." Hakura replied kindly.

"Really! Alright!" Lan exclaimed.

They wandered to Mr. Higsby's shop.

"Oh, Lan! I have been waiting for you, huh. I wanted to give this rare Chip I found somewhere." Mr. Higsby grinned.

He gave a very rare chip to Lan, which was Z-Saber Z Battle Chip.

"Ho, lord! Zero! How much does it cost, Higsby?" Lan asked.

"Its free, because its going to be your birthday. I can't come for a party or something, because I have some meeting, huh." Higsby replied.

"Birthday? How did you know?" Lan wondered.

"Your mother told me." Higsby said.

"Really? Thank you soo much, mom!" Lan thanked with a big hug.

Lan and Hakura both walked back to their home. Lan tried the rare Chip, I mean Z-Saber Chip he gave.

"Okay, Mega Man. Let's try this." Lan said to his Navi.

"Roger. I'm ready."

The Chip wasn't so bad in Lan's opinion, so he decided to replace the Z-Saber Chip with the Recover 30 Chip.

"Okay, now… hold on… where is the Arcadian Code we got from Pharoah Man!" Lan paniced.

"I think Zero took it…" Mega Man whispered.

"Zero TOOK it when we got it! No way!" Lan complained.

"Maybe Zero can do something about it, or he might give it to us." Mega Man said.

"I guess you're right. But I hope we can trust him." Lan wished.

Now back to Zero's world…

There was a Reploid. He was a black Reploid, and had a pistol on his hand.

Could it be Axl?

Zero wanted some fresh air, so he left the base for a little bit and went out, but he saw that Reploid there.

"A-Axl!" Zero called.

"Zero!" Black Reploid also called.

"But I thought I…" Zero stammered.

"What? Axl that speaks like tHiS?" Axl asked.

"Yeah!" Zero said.

"I'll tell yeh something. THAT'S NOT REALLY ME! THAT'S A CLONE SOME CRAZY DUDE MADE!" Axl exclaimed.

"Wha…? This is getting confusing… who is this "crazy dude"?" Zero questioned.

"Um… I couldn't see him. He was in a fog." Axl answered to that question.

The two kept chatting, until Ciel called for a Neo Arcadian Officer Attack.

"Better hurry. Later, Axl!" Zero said as he ran off.

Now back to Lan's world (this chapter sure has lots of perspective changing, aren't there!)

Lan had to go back to school again, but today was somewhat NOT a regular day.

I got no clue who the hell Lan's teacher is, so I just say the term, Lan's teacher instead.

""Class, let me introduce you our new classmate, Jeff." Lan's teacher introduced. But the student seemed quite shy.

(Author's note: PLEASE don't ask where I got this name, I couldn't think of any, so I had to use a name of a nerd from another game, sorry, and PLEASE don't review about it)

When it was irus Busting Class, the teacher wanted some demonstration.

"Lan, would you do the honors of showing some of your Virus Busting to the class?" The teacher asked.

"Sure thing. Jack in, Mega Man EXE! Execute!" Lan called.

'Hmm… Mega Man.' Jeff thought.

After Virus Busting Class…

Lan was finally done with school for that day, but Jeff really seemed to look at Lan in a suspicious way. Who is he? Does he know Lan or something? Read after updates! Sayonara.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Neo Arcadian Officer was slain by Zero, and he wanted to see if Axl was still there. But sadly, he wasn't there anymore. Zero just assumed that this would be a bad day instead of the good day he hoped it would be.

But he had to do his other job as well. But he almost forgot something… the Arcadian Codes!

He quickly traced back to the base to get the code from the place he put (I'm just lazy to say exactly where he put them).

Meanwhile…

"Serenade, aren't there other Navis that have the Neo Arcadian codes?" Mega Man asked.

"… I'm searching… its hard to look for them…" Serenade said calmly.

"Mega Man!" A voice called.

It was Zero.

"Zero! You came!" Mega Man exclaimed at his new companion.

"Look, I found these two…" Zero offered Mega Man something…

The two Arcadian codes.

"Whoa! That one belongs to Phroah Man… but where did you get the other one?" Mega Man asked in a surprise.

"It was from a Navi… Shadow Man, if my memory is correct." Zero said as he tried to use his memory.

"But there's only four more left! Come on, Zero! Let's keep at this!" Mega Man exclaimed of happiness.

"Don't get cocky, we're just getting started." Zero warned.

"What are you talking about?" Mega Man wondered.

"You see Mega Man, after all the time we spent on getting the Arcadian Codes, X had some time to regain more and more power. If we don't hurry, he will be indestructible." Zero warned once more.

Mega Man yelped from his warning.

'… I guess we have been slacking off lately…' Mega Man pondered.

"We have to hurry up, or else he will surely beat the crap out of us." Zero said.

"I see. Well, Serenade, how's your search going?" Mega Man questioned.

"The next Navi is… Bass." Serenade informed.

"But you two must not fight him! He is much more powerful than you think… he can nearly destroy about approximately five hundred Navis at once…" Serenade added.

"What? Then who will face him?" Mega Man questioned once more.

"Me. Only my Holy Powers are affective against his power. Therefore, I will go there and challenge him. Even if I don't come back alive, I must still fight him… only me." Serenade answered.

And she left.

Bass was wandering around Undernet 3, until he sensed a Holy power.

"Who goes there…!" Bass yelled.

"It is I, Bass. We have fought before." Serenade reminded him.

"You…! I swear, you will really pay for the battle you disgraced! I will KILL YOU!" Bass screamed out loud.

He got out his Busters and shot out multiple Air Bursts, but lucky Serenade, he has those things on his back to reflect them back as a shockwave.

"You never change, but I know how to beat you…" Bass threatened.

He used his DarkAura and protected himself from Serenade's attacks, but her Holy Shock was more than enough not just destroy his Aura, the Navi himself as well.

"Dark Overload!" Bass shouted his new attack, and shot a really big beam with Dark Power inside it. It joined with Serenade's Holy Shock, and the two beams were really pushing hard. But Bass managed to win, but Serenade was still alive… barely.

"Holy…Shock… Omega…" Serenade shot out a huge beam once more and hit Bass hard, and he was also barely alive.

"But I won't let things go too far…" Bass said.

He rushed in front of Serenade and began to choke her hard. She tried to hit Bass back even if she was still suffocating, but Bass was only choking harder and harder…

But Mega Man and Zero couldn't wait any longer; they were worried about Serenade's safety. So they ran as fast as they could, finding out that Bass was about to kill her.

But Mega Man shot Bass' arm, in turn feeing Serenade, while Zero sliced one of Bass' arms with his Z-Saber.

"Serenade! Finish him!" Mega Man called.

He was ready for another Holy Shock, and shot a beam again.

"Huff huff. Cough! You have defeated me once again… but I surrender for now… but I will get my revenge on you someday…" Basss threatened Serenade, but he dropped an Arcadian code.

"We got the seventh one… but I hope this is really going to end now…" Serenade wished.

"Serenade, go rest for awhile. You look hurt." Mega Man suggested.

"Before I go, I must tell you a sad news…" Serenade warned.

"The next one is in the hands of your friend's, Proto Man, and you must delete him…" Serenade added.

"Proto Man! No way! You can't make me delete him! He's my friend!" Mega Man pleaded.

"I'm afraid you must… or X will… Kugh!" Serenade stopped, and teleported back to his area.

"Mega Man. I had this experience too. You have to, Mega Man." Zero tried to console him.

Mega Man thought, but he decided he would fight, but not delete him completely.


	19. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

The story is almost done!

Mega Man and his friends and companion were ready to take on X. He took the key and opened the base.

"This is big…" Mega Man said in surprise.

But the four was more than enough to handle a bunch of HeelNavis. They were working great.

But things weren't going to be any easier.

"You have arrived… Mega Man and Zero…" X's voice called his enemies.

"Your madness ends here, X! You will never come back!" Mega Man threatened.

"Ha ha… And you guys working together can't even defeat me… You see, all those Navis you deleted… just give me more power…" X told a terrible fact.

"What!" Mega Man said.

"I'm saying, those Navis you deleted… they were meant to be deleted because for me… my power… now they gave me more and more power… nothing can stop me." X said to his enemies.

"You can babble all you want about that, but we won't let you get away with this mess you caused!" Zero warned.

"Ohh… Zero, now you're even more of a customer than these other guys." X laughed.

"Enough talk, X. We will fight until one of dies…!" Zero determined.

Mega Man took out his Buster while Zero unsheathed his Saber for their final battle.

"Nice weapons… but not as good as mine!" X laughed.

And he shot out his Charged X-Buster at them. They were pushed back.

"You truly suck. Do you know what it takes to defeat me!" X asked.

Guts Man tried to punch X as well, but he easily parried that and used his X-Buster at him as well.

"Mega!" Roll yelled, but X aimed his X-Buster at her as well.

'Let's see how you do with your cherished thing dead.' X thought as he grinned.

He charged his X-Buster, but even longer, and aimed at Roll.

"Prepare to meet your destiny! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" X laughed really loud and shot a really big X-Buster shot. I mean SUPER DUPER HYPER big.

That hit Roll, and she screamed in pain.

"ROLL! NOOOOOOOO!" Mega Man screamed.

Roll was deleted.

"Roll… this can't be happening…" Mega Man sobbed.

"Hee hee, so I finally get to see the faker sad, How wonderful." X laughed again (he really can't stop).

"Fake! YOU'RE THE DAMN FAKE, YOU FAKER! YOU ARE THE COPY X!" Mega Man shouted loud at X.

X was shocked by those words. Fake! Did he say fake?

"You said it…" X said and hit Mega Man with a Buster Shot.

"YOU SAID THE ONE PHRASE I HATE THE MOST! YOU DARE TO CALL ME A FAKE COPY! YOU WILL REGRET SAYING THAT!" X screamed.

He charged the Max X-Buster like he did to Roll as well, but Mega Man and Zero were quick enough to dodge that, but not Guts Man. He was hit.

"Guts Man! No!" Mega Man cried.

In the Real World, Mayl sobbed because her best friend died, same with Dex. Mega Man could not stand X ruining his friends' lives. He had to do something about X.

Mega Man was now very angry. He got the Z-Saber Chip in and grabbed the Z-Saber like Zero.

"Mega Man…! That Saber…" Zero wondered.

"Yeah, it's the same Saber. Now, X! You will NEVER EVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Mega Man yelled at X, and charged forward. He hit X so barely (X was close to dodging, I mean, but failed to)

"You piece f crap… You dare fight me?" X snarled.

"X, shut up." Mega Man snapped, and used another Z-Saber slash.

But X suddenly backed away, and went to another Undernet area.

"Wait!" Both Mega Man and Zero called, but X was gone.

But X was standing there. Suddenly, there was a monitor. It was Jeff who was in the monitor.

"Oh, Jeff! You're the new classmate, how is it going?" Lan greeted.

"How am I doing? I'm more than fine. You must be angry that X destroyed Mayl's and Dex's Navis, right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah… but what are you doing here, in the Undernet?" Lan asked, "It's dangerous for your Navi."

"Dangerous? Nothing could be anywhere dangerous." Jeff smiled.

"What are you talking about, Jeff?" Lan asked.

"You see, Lan, X is my Navi, and my own creation. I cloned Mega Man first. I stole your dad's creation and reprogrammed him. Therefore, I was behind all this." Jeff replied confidently.

"What!" Lan stammered.

"Don't what me. It's obvious now that I have told you. And also, those Navis were stolen from me… I deceived those foolish operators and Navis into thinking that they would betray each other… and then took those Navis to be my slave after I reprogrammed them. After that, my Syndicate was a success… so Lan, why don't you let Mega Man join me? He would fit perfectly for my plans! If you decline, I swear, your Navi goes straight to the Underworld…" Jeff warned and threatened.

"Jeff…! So you are the one who was behind all this! I won't let you get away with this that easily!" Lan said with anger.

"It was indeed… but looking at you makes me think you don't want to join… I guess I should let X delete you both Zero and Mega Man." Jeff threatened.

"No, your copy version will not affect me." Mega Man said.

"What are you talking about…!" X asked.

Mega Man somehow began to glow, no one wondered what in the world would be happening….

"Mega Man! Are you okay!" Lan asked.

Then there was a huge flash. Mega Man looked more serious, more stronger… what…?

"Mega Man…?" Lan called.

"Mega Man X EXE, I am. I am the real version of in the Cyberworld." He replied Lan's call.

"And this, you fake, I am your god now, and you will NEVER COME BACK!" The real X yelled at the Copy X and was charging for a huge X-Buster attack. But it was much more powerful, and he destroyed his clone in one second. Copy X… was finished.

"It can't be… my powers were supposed to be indestructible… why did you fail me, Master Jeff! Why did I have to get deleted!" Copy X complained.

"I have no idea… my calculations were correct! How can you ordinary NetBattler defeat my Navi! This is impossible… THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Jeff yelled, and his Lan lost contact.

But suddenly, X turned back to Mega Man.

"Mega Man? Are you okay?" Lan asked.

"What happened to me…?" Mega Man wondered with confusion in his mind.

"You defeated him. You defeated Copy X." Lan replied.

"Lan… even if we did defeat X, those who died in the Cyberworld will never return… we lost so much… we lost our friends…" Mega Man said with big sadness.

"You're right… Mayl… Dex… Yai… I'm sorry… your Navis were not protected by me… Forgive me…" Lan wished.

Zero said nothing. He walked around.

"Roll…Guts Man… Glyde… even Proto Man… we don't if he is alive… but he son't recover just yet…. What did I do to deserve this!" Mega Man sobbed.

"Don't worry now. Everything will be back to normal now." A familiar voice said.

It was Tadashi Hikari, Lan's grandfather.

"Gramps! But how!" Lan wondered.

"Let me do this, since I have created Net Society." Tadashi said.

He recreated a Net Society, but this time, all the bad Navis no longer existed, and the fallen Navis that were innocent were back to life.

"Mega!" Roll called out loud.

"Roll!" Mega Man also called.

Roll hugged him hard.

But when she finished, he noticed Zero was leaving.

"Mega Man, I guess you did it. But I must get going now…" Zero said.

"Where? Back to your home era?" Mega Man asked.

"Pretty much. It was great fighting with you. But I must go now, my friend." Zero bid Mega Man farewell.

"Well, before you do…" Mega Man stopped, and put his hands up for a handshake.

Zero, really knowing he wouldn't see Mega Man for a while, agreed to do a handshake.

"Well… So long, Zero. I'll see you again, someday." Mega Man bid farewell as well.

And Zero was gone.

"Well everyone, lets go back home. Thanks gramps." Mega Man said, and everyone went back home.

BONUS CHAPTER LATER! ITS NOT OVER YET!


	20. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter

To celebrate Lan saving the Net Society and for Lan's birthday, he invited everyone he knew; Mayl, Dex, Yai, Yuichiro, Sean, and even Chaud. But while that was happening, the officials arrested Jeff for his crimes, and Copy X was deleted from the Internet… forever.

"Dad, so will you continue those Navi projects?" Lan asked his dad as he walked up to him.

"Oh, Lan. Yes, maybe I will. Just maybe." Yuichiro replied.

"Well, if you would continue, then the Net Society would be even better. It would be remarkable." Lan said with his opinion in mind.

"Yeah, but we must see how the Net Society will go on before we start that project. So in the meantime, Lan, you and Chaud must protect the society we live in." Yuichiro said.

"I will, because gramps' creation is wonderful, I mean more than remarkable." Lan said.

Then he walked up to Chaud after his conversation with dad was over.

"Hey, Chaud… is Proto Man gonna to be okay?" Lan wondered.

"Not after a month." Chuad answered.

"Well, I'm sorry for damaging him… but we had to in order to beat Copy X." Lan explained.

"Hmph. As long as I operate him, not X, then I'm ready to take you on any day." Chuad said calmly.

"Well, I have to thank Zero for that. Mega Man, what do you think?" Lan asked to his Navi.

"Heh heh… Yeah. But I don't think we'll see Zero much. Not in a million years." Mega Man said.

"Well, how long we won't see him, what is important is that Net Society is safe from the faker's havoc." Lan laughed.

But Chaud was not happy by that much, though.

"Look Lan, we can't just stand here waiting for another thing to come and attack the society we live in. Even if you saved the world, remember, the society will always call for help. We can't always get easy that there's peace. And not only do we have to fight against the evil, but we must also fight against our own destiny as well." Chuad said to his rival.

Lan knew his words were right. He had to fight, even against his destiny. No matter what it takes, evil will always come t the world, like Duo said. But when will TRUE peace come to the world? Mega Man does not know either, but he will fight even if it risks his own life.

Fight, Mega Man, for everlasting peace! (Whoops, wrong series, sorry).

"Yo, Lan! I'd like to see how your Navi beat the crap out of the clone of yours!" Dex demanded.

"Heh, very well. Let's NetBattle." Lan decided.

"Jack in, Mega Man! Execute!" Lan called out, and got ready for battle.

Heh heh… That's the end of the story.

Sayonara!

Jack in, Mega Man, Execute!


End file.
